


All the Kisses

by sleapyGazelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biker Keith, Canon Universe, Dates, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Underwater Kiss, based on art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: Keith and Lance find each other time and again, in every universe.





	1. Ear Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a bunch of otherwise unconnected drabbles chronicling klance sharing various kinds of kisses. Mostly based on art. Enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are only fifteen minutes between Keith's class ending and Lance's starting. They agreed to meet for a quick lunch, but Keith is running late. Lance is understandably miffed, but wooing him has always been one of Keith's favorite pastimes. 
> 
> Based on [this](https://sir-klancelot.tumblr.com/post/172923167798/sleapygazelle-kazooroo-oyfriend-jacket-ear) beautiful art by kazooroo

Keith dashed through the halls after his professor _finally_ ended class. He had an eye on his watch as he wove his way through the crowd of students, squeezing through them to leave the academics building. The courtyard was crowded too, but there was Lance, perched on the high ledge of the fountain. His legs dangled off the edge, as he scrolling through something on his phone. 

Keith could tell from one look at his boyfriend's face that Lance was upset. He held back a smile at the sight of his own jacket tied securely around Lance's waist. Even when mad at him, Lance wouldn't let go of that jacket. 

He climbed up onto the fountain and sat down next to Lance. “Hey,” he said. 

No response. Lance continued to scroll what Keith could now see was his twitter feed. 

“Sorry I'm late. The professor held us back again.” 

Lance huffed this time, but still said nothing. 

Keith pulled his legs up and scooted closer, facing Lance and leaning into his space. “Hey, Lance,” he said in a low voice. 

“What?” Lance mumbled, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

But Keith could see his resolve weakening. Grinning to himself, he leaned in all the way and whispered, “I'm sorry I was late,” right against the shell of Keith's ear before kissing it softly. He let his lips linger, his breath fanning against Lance’s skin. One hand on Lance's shoulder and the other at his elbow, Keith could feel Lance stiffen the slightest bit as he tried to maintain his composure. 

That wouldn't do. Keith blew softly, and Lance reacted this time, burying his ear into his own shoulder. “Keith! That tickles.”

Keith pulled away a little, until Lance relaxed from the surprise before nosing his way back in. Lance's shoulder dropped, and Keith kissed down the shell of his ear, down the side of his neck, back up to his jaw….

Lance's phone lay abandoned in his lap now as his eyes fluttered shut and his breath hitched. 

“Are you mad at me?” Keith mumbled into his throat. 

“I'm pissed,” Lance replied through a smile he could no longer hide, his hands coming up to wrap around Keith's waist as he tilted his head to give Keith better access. 

And Keith took full advantage. He kissed under Lance’s jaw, trailing his lips up until he found Lance’s mouth and licked his way inside. Lost in the feel of Lance’s arms around him and their tongues sliding against each other, Keith lost track of time, until Lance’s phone vibrated in his lap. 

“–Mnnnh,” Lance pulled away and turned off the alarm. “Shit, I have class! I missed lunch because of you,” he said fondly, leaning in for one final chaste peck before picking up his bag and hopping off the ledge. 

Keith jumped to the ground too and pulled Lance back by the hand. “Dinner tonight?” he asked into Lance’s ear, because he was quickly getting addicted to that little shiver that ran through Lance. 

He melted in Keith's hold for a moment. “Don't be late, babe.” Then Lance walked off for his next class, and Keith watched him go, already missing the feeling of his skin beneath his lips. 


	2. Hoverbike Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes Lance for a spin on his hoverbike and can't resist his flushed face when they land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://sir-klancelot.tumblr.com/post/173142392343/lnmei-real-romance-is-sci-fi-hoverbike-dates) breathtaking piece by Mei!

“Hold on tight.”

“Shut up and fly, Keith.”

Lance wasn't, nervous, per se. He was just rationally worried about going for a ride on a hoverbike when the pilot was a known hothead. 

Keith chuckled but didn't start the bike. “Lance,” he said. 

Lance looked up to find Keith watching him through the mirror. “Yeah?”

“Trust me.” He said it softly, a smile so genuine playing at his lips that Lance could do nothing except nod, close his eyes, and grab onto Keith's waist. 

One of his hands splayed against Keith's chest, and he felt Keith's heartbeat quicken in response. Pressing a smug smile into Keith's back, Lance promoted him to go. 

Keith started the bike with a kick, and Lance let out a sound between a yelp and a shout. 

A moment later, he forced his eyes open, refusing to miss the view. 

The desert stretched out below them, vast, stunning, and going by _really_ fast. The ripples in the sand reminded him of his own element. He gazed upward and the pastel blues and pinks in the sky made him feel lighter than a cloud. Streaks of purple complemented the nearly red sun, and he was sure there couldn't have been a more perfect setting for this date if they'd tried for one. 

When Keith turned the bike around and brought it back to land, Lance savored the feeling of Keith's muscles tensing beneath his fingers. He pressed himself closer, tucking his chin on Keith's shoulder and bracing for what he fully expected would be a rough landing. 

But Keith brought it in smoothly, with barely any bumps. He turned around with an expectant look on his face, and when he saw Lance’s winded and surely flushed appearance, his face broke into a confident grin. 

Lance wanted to kiss the look right off his face, but his stomach still didn't feel right side up, so he held back. 

“That was amazing,” Lance admitted. 

“Yeah,” agreed Keith, “but it was different with you here.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, because the whole time,”—Keith turned and crawled practically into Lance’s lap—“I just wanted to do this.” He braced his hands on the seat and leaned down to kiss Lance. 

It started out chaste, just a brush of the lips, but when he tried to pull away, Lance chased his mouth, all queasiness forgotten. He wasn't about to let Keith get away with saying something like _that_ so easily. Lance steadied his legs’ hold around the bike and reached for Keith, wrapping his arms around his waist again and pulling him back into his lap. 

Keith huffed out a laugh as he obliged, grinning into the kiss and wrapping his own arms around Lance's neck. 

Minutes—or maybe hours—later, they broke apart. Keith tucked himself against Lance in an awkward, perfect hug. 

“This was _awesome_ ,” Lance repeated, one hand coming up to rest on Keith's back. 

“Yeah it was,” Keith whispered by his ear. 


	3. Underwater Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet, despite the kaleidoscope of breathtaking colors around them, Keith is distracted. By Lance. The glances Keith sneaks at him reveal that Lance isn’t doing much better. Navy meets indigo, and as water presses in from all around them, they drift closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://spoorks.tumblr.com/post/165423398128/voltron-writers-i-would-be-really-appreciative) gorgeous art by spoorks

Plaxum and Swirn developed a pill that allows terrestrials to breathe underwater. It’s all Lance can talk about ever since he found out. Apparently they engineered it from the genes that allowed their people to move underwater after the planet’s surface became uninhabitable. Or something; Keith isn’t sure about the technicalities. But making the pill is a time consuming process and it only lasts for an hour at a time, that much he knows. Because Lance helped free their people, and because they remember how much Lance loves the water, the mermaids are offering him a chance to try it. It’s safe, Keith knows that too, because he had to make sure before Lance ingested anything potentially dangerous. 

When Keith, and the rest of the team, is satisfied that it’s safe, Lance prepares to depart, mouth and hands running a mile a minute as he talk animatedly about finally getting to experience life as a mermaid.

The last thing Keith expects is the knock on his door that brings Lance to his room with a nervous hand on his elbow and a bold request on his lips. 

“They gave me two pills so I could have more time, but I’d rather have one hour with you than two hours alone.”

And so Keith and Lance make the descent together. Down, deep, into the water. 

For as long as they stay in the mermaid settlement, Lance points out everything he recognizes from his first time here. But as they swim further and further away, their surroundings look more and more like a painting, quiet, beautiful. It’s enough to render even Lance speechless. 

And yet, despite the kaleidoscope of breathtaking colors around them, Keith is distracted. By Lance. The glances Keith sneaks at him reveal that Lance isn’t doing much better. Navy meets indigo, and as water presses in from all around them, they drift closer. 

It’s impossible to tell whose intent it was. Maybe Keith’s, maybe Lance’s, maybe the water’s. The ocean they’re here to see ceases to exist as they reach for each other. Time slows so perfectly that Keith doesn’t even notice his quickening heartbeat. 

Keith tastes Lance through the water. Salty, sweet, hesitant, passionate sensations overwhelm his mind and body, but Lance is there, hands holding onto his arms for purchase, steadying him. They have no need to break apart, at least until their hour is up. So they don’t. Not until their lungs scream and the mermaids bring them air bubbles. And even then, with how wide Lance’s grin is, it’s like they never stopped. 

And Keith is already hungry for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my blogs for ways to support me or just to say hi! Tumblr: [writing blog](https://sleapywolfwrites.tumblr.com/) | [VLD sideblog](https://sir-klancelot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
